


Ten Seconds

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lake and a pier and one incredibly important (unanswered) question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

10...

9...

The day is cold. Patrick wears Pete's hoodie, the ends of the sleeves pulled over his icy hands.

8...

Pete wears a t-shirt. It's Chicago, it's windy, it's probably going to snow soon and he couldn't have Patrick sitting out there with nothing.

7...

6...

Pete waits for an answer. He'd asked Patrick a question. "Will you marry me?" It was simple, right? Probably not as simple as Pete was hoping.

5...

Time is passing too slowly for Pete. He doesn't look at Patrick. Someone had told him once that the first ten seconds after you pop the question, you should definitely get an answer. And if not an answer, at least some sort of reaction. Pete's gotten nothing so far. He's starting to wonder if it's even worth it.

4...

Patrick sniffles. His eyes are squinted as he stares out through his glasses at the lake. His feet dangle over the pier, but they're nowhere near the water. Pete's expecting an answer, he's got to give him something.

3...

2...

Pete feels goosebumps arise on his arms. He's not sure if it's from the weather or the intense silence between the two of them, but he can't wait until it ends. All he needs is an answer.

1.

**Author's Note:**

> This may very well be the prologue to something bigger. I have no idea yet. Feel free to leave some input.


End file.
